1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains generally to exercise equipment and, more particularly, to wall-mounted exercise equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a need for a system permitting the use of interchangeable exercise equipment or exercise machines in situations where exercise space is at a premium and where it is desirable to be able to interchange exercise equipment or exercise machines in the same physical space